CHERUB Reunions
by ficfan11
Summary: A small series of one-shots about James meeting old girlfriends from Missions. Rated for language and because I am paranoid
1. Chapter 1

_CHERUB REUNIONS: A few unrelated chapters about James Adams meeting his ex-girlfriends from missions again. The ones I have are Hannah, Jonah and April. If you want me to do Louis tell me, I won't do it otherwise because she pretty much threw him away in mad dogs. And if you have other requests please review or PM me. Ok first one: Hannah my personal favourite of all James' GF's, set just after divine madness and he never got back with Kerry. James is OOC in this chapter and a lot more mature._

Hannah Clarke was lying in a bed wondering where she was. The last eight months of her life had been crazy enough but this easily was the craziest thing to happen to her. Eight months ago there had been a fire at her flat in Palm Hill. The blaze had consumed the whole block of flats killing many residents including her parents.

So as a result Hannah had been put into care. She had hated it there. The place was a shithole, it was never clean, most people there had been to young offenders or a mental institution, she never got any sleep because people were screaming and running up and down the corridors all night long. Her room-mate had tried to kill herself several times, the room was shit. Small dingy and basically just two beds plonked into it. There were only two showers so she could only shower a few times a week. She had, had virtually all of her stuff nicked and as a result she had been arrested several times for trying to steal stuff back.

Now though she had woken up in a strange room which she noticed straight away was much nicer than the one at the council house. Single, clean, big with a kettle microwave, mini-fridge, TV, Xbox 360 and best of all an en-suite.

So eventually after deciding to try and not freak out, Hannah took the best shower she had, had in months making sure she was properly clean. She put on some perfume and painted her nails. Then as she walked out she noticed the strange uniform, an orange t-shirt, combat trousers and boots.

Then she noticed the logo. A winged baby sitting on a globe with the words CHERUB underneath. She had no idea what it could stand for. Eventually she put on the strange clothing and walked out; still hindering what the hell was going on.

One of the first things she noticed was the fact that everyone she saw outside was in the same uniform but wearing a darker colour. When she looked out a window she noticed some teenagers slightly older than herself doing press ups and sit ups on a grassy field while others ran laps. She wondered if this was a boot camp her parents had told her about when they were angry at her.

Eventually Hannah found her way into a lobby she had, had to do it on her own as everyone she asked had just said "can't talk to orange". She was lead into an office, little did she knew her mind was about to be blown, just as it had every other kid's at CHERUB.

Half an hour later Hannah still couldn't believe it! She had been explained by a man called Mac that the place where she was at: CHERUB was basically a kid's spy agency and she had been asked to join it. When she asked about it she learned that kids are better as spy's in a lot of situations because adults don't suspect them. She was brought out of her state of shock by a question asked by Mac. "So Hannah, will you take the recruitment tests to try and become an agent".

Hannah looked at the floor and somehow she knew the answer instantly. Her life was a mess and this place was a way out of it and a way to make something more of it. She looked Mac dead in the eye and said in a determined voice, "bring it on".

Ninety minutes later Hannah wished she had not said that. She had been beaten badly by a skilled opponent in the Dojo, the test had virtually killed her brain and now she was being asked to kill a chicken. Hannah looked at Mac and shook her head. "Sorry Mac I can't I just can't".

Mac nodded and put the cover back on the chicken. "Ok", he said, "let's get some lunch".

Hannah was walking into the lunch hall and felt out of her depth. Everyone was talking in big groups and she felt left out. She quickly grabbed some lunch and sat on her own. She hoped that if she joined she would be able to make some friends very soon. As she ate her lunch she thought about her life over the past year and a half. It had been ruined and the only part she still had left was her best friend: Jane. She sighed. They had been best mates since they were in reception and she knew if she joined CHERUB she would have to break contact with her. Hannah was also scared about basic training because she had seen it that morning and it looked tough. She was worn out by the recruitment tests and she knew if she got in she only had one shot at basic as she was fourteen.

Eventually she had enough of eating and walked out of the canteen. As she walked back to the Chairman's office she felt someone bump into her, she was about to apologise when she heard a voice that made her heart nearly leap out of her mouth "Oh sorry I wasn't loo…". The voice trailed off as Hannah made eye contact with the boy and her jaw nearly hit the floor.

It had been eighteen months since Hannah had seen the face but the blonde hair was the same, he was a bit taller, but he still had the bright blue eyes and he had filled out a bit more. She knew she was looking into the face of James Holmes. Or at least that was what she thought was his name. She quickly put two and two together and knew that had been a fake identity and he had been on an undercover mission.

James Adams was stunned beyond belief. He was looking at a face he thought he would never see again. She hadn't changed much, same hair, same height and he knew this was Hannah Clarke. Then he felt a sharp crack across his cheek as Hannah had slapped him! Then she started yelling at him right in the lobby, she didn't care that he couldn't talk to her. He had completely left her and then changed numbers to keep away from her.

"JAMES HOLMES YOU STUPID, BLOODY BASTARD"! She screamed "YOU LEFT ME WITHOUT EVEN SAYING GOODBYE, RIGHT WHEN I NEEDED YOU THE MOST. DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT WAS LIKE, AFTER YOU LEFT? MAX WAS DISTROUGHT ABOUT HIS DAD AND COULD HAVE NEEDED A FRIEND, AS EVERYONE ELSE ABANDONED HIM. I NEEDED A BOYFRIEND'S SUPPORT BECAUSE THE TRUTH ABOUT WILL WAS DISCOVERED. AND THEN I FOUND OUT YOU HAD SAID GOODBYE TO LIZA BUT NOT ME! HOW WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO MAKE ME FEEL HUH"? Hannah stopped and took a deep breath then slapped him again. It was then that she noticed that pretty much everyone from the canteen and from outside were staring at the two teenagers. Most of them giggling.

James however was just struck dumb by her yelling at him. Then the two of them heard someone clear there throat and Mac was standing there outside his office. Then he said in a low voice "you two my office now". Both teens (even though Hannah had only known Mac for a few hours) knew better then to argue. As they walked to the office James heard a shout that sounded like Kyle.

"James how the hell do you know a recruit"? James shot him a look that said _later. _Once the two were inside the staff started clearing the others off to lessons.

The two kids sat in leather chairs in Mac's office. Mac himself paced in front of the window a few times then sat at the des and looked at the two teenagers. "So, Hannah would you care to explain what that was about and James how do you know a girl who has been on campus for half a day"?

The two teenager shared a look and then Hannah shot James a glare that clearly said _you explain. _James turned to face Mac and looked him straight in the eye. "Well Doctor Do you remember about a year ago when I was sent to Palm Hill on a mission about Leon Tarasov"?

Mac nodded and James continued, "Well Hannah lived a few flats above the one me and Dave had, and we became fast friends and one thing lead to another and soon we were going out. But the thing is-".

Hannah cut across him. "We had an argument about a day before he left and then the git didn't answer my calls or even come and say goodbye but did it through one of my friends".

James blushed slightly and lowered his head. Then Mac looked at the two and spoke. "Well this has never happened before. But Hannah I can say that you did well in the first two tests but failed the third, but I am not having any bad past between you two. Go and sort it out then if necessary avoid each other. Hannah you will resume the tests tomorrow. You have ninety minutes in this office to talk, and Hannah his surname is Adams". With that Mac stood up and left.

As soon as he was gone Hannah faced James. "Alright Adams talk. Why were you at Palm Hill"?

So James started telling the story of the mission objective's in Palm Hill about unearthing Leon Tarasov's sudden money making and trying to convict him. Then he explained how the plot had thickened when they found out about the corrupt cops and how Will was involved in the robbery and how they placed Patel at the scene. He explained about how they had listened in on all of the conversation between Leon and Patel and how the final pieces of the jigsaw of Will's murder had finally come together.

By the end of his speech he noticed Hannah had tears in her eyes. He looked at her and then handed her a tissue from the desk. She thanked him and dried her eyes then she looked at him. "So you were responsible for those bastards going to jail"?

James smiled slightly "partly yes". The next thing he knew was that Hannah had wrapped her arms around him in a bone crushing hug, and she was saying "thank you, thank you, thank you", over and over again.

Eventually she pulled back and said "Ok James now answer this, why didn't you reply to my texts, or come and say goodbye"?

James sighed and looked at her "Hannah if you join CHERUB one thing you will learn is that you have to try and stop forming close relations on missions. But I always fail at that, to be honest Hannah you were probably the best girlfriend I ever had, mainly because we had so much in common. I didn't say goodbye because I thought if I did it would either make you sad that I was leaving, or you would yell at me because you thought I was cheating on you and then you would hate me".

Hannah looked at him and knew he was speaking the truth. She fully understood his actions for the first time in over a year. Then she didn't know why but she hugged him again. Then she broke down. For the first time she cried for the loss of her parents, for the loss of her home, for the way she had lived for the last six months. She cried for the way she had hated James unreasonably. She had bottled it all up, but seeing James again made all the emotion flow out. James said nothing but simply held her and let her cry.

Eventually she stopped and stared into James' eyes. She couldn't deny it that she still liked him. She wanted him back and this time she wanted it to last. She took a deep breath and looked at him. "James listen I know we ended over a year ago, and I thought I was over you. But like you said, you were the best boyfriend I have ever had. I want it again James, if I get into CHERUB I want to give it another go, do you want it again". She hadn't meant to sound so whiny but it was just how it came out.

James looked at her, smiled "Hannah I would like nothing more". Hannah grinned madly and grabbed him round the head and pulled him into a long, passionate and deep kiss. The pent up feelings evoked by the kiss overwhelmed the young couple. They gave themselves into the kiss, making each other known that they were devoted to the relationship. Nothing, nothing could spoil the mood at that moment.

Nothing except perhaps a cough from the door and as they looked up they saw a smiling Dr Mac. "I will pretend I didn't see that, but if you kiss like that in my office again I will make you both very un-happy. Oh and Hannah congratulations".

Hannah looked confused but then she saw the chairman dangling a key in front of her. The results from the academic test were excellent and your devotion in the Dojo shows that you are fit and have a desire to be here. And that is enough for me. James show the lovely lady to her room on the sixth floor and please keep such acts of display exactly there, your _rooms"._

Both teens blushed but Hannah had a huge grin on her face. Then she grabbed James' hand. "Well James you heard him show me to my room, and take my bag while you're at it".

James shook his head but smiled and they went up to the sixth floor, after Hannah thanked the chairman for letting her into CHERUB.

When they were on the sixth floor Hannah leaned on her door, "James I need a shower ok then we can pick up where we left off". James grinned and they shared a big open-mouthed kiss. Then Hannah waved at him and walked into her room James grinning like an idiot walked into his own, wondering if this day could get any better.

However neither noticed two people spying at them across the hall. They were boys one sixteen and the other a year younger than James. They had looks of shock on their faces then one turned to the other "James Adams has to be the jammiest, luckiest and most smarmy guy on the planet". The older boy nodded still in shock.

_A/N: Chapter one down. One word they won't all end like this, but I think Hannah and James belong together more than James/Kerry. If you want James getting yelled at wait until I get April's out. Please Review._


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: April.

Summary: I was really annoyed that James and April didn't talk during Mad Dogs. So I am going to add it in. I know April was over James but she was probably still annoyed because she called him a complete tosser. Set just after Junior's mum kicks James and Bruce out the house.

Disclaimer: I don't own CHERUB

James and Bruce walked round the corner from Junior's house. "So he was crazy before"? Asked Bruce

James nodded "Yeah he was, I mean he was already doing a bit of coke and he was drinking like mad. But he sure as hell wouldn't have called his mum a bitch". Bruce nodded and went to talk but the he walked straight into someone. The person fell over and Bruce tumbled backwards. But the martial arts helped him keep his balance.

James realised the person was a girl and offered her a hand up. She accepted it and he pulled her up. Then all of a sudden their eyes met and she instantly pulled her hand back. Then she looked at him glaring. James winced. He knew this was April Moore. He had gone out with her. Then completely ignored her as he had to, after the mission but that didn't mean she didn't get pissed at him.

April Moore could not believe her eyes. After almost three years she was looking into the eyes of James Beckett. She was over him but she was still angry at him for not even dumping her but just blanking her. She looked up at James again then she slapped him hard across the face. "JAMES BECKETT YOU BLOODY COWARD!" She screamed "HOW DARE YOU COMPLETELY DUMP ME AND NOT EVEN DO IT TO MY FACE, TELL ME JAMES WHAT HAPPENED. YOU WERE OK UNTIL ABOUT A WEEK BEFORE YOU LEFT. AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SHOWING YOU'RE FACE NOW"?

Bruce meanwhile had been staring amused. "Another girlfriend James bloody hell you sure get lucky".

April shot him a glare, "look kid I don't know who you are but this is between me and James now please piss off".

Bruce looked at James. "Meet you back at the Zoo yeah"? James nodded. Bruce gave him a thumbs up and sprinted off.

April looked back at James. "Come with me". She led him back into the house (James didn't bother to tell her he had been kicked out less than five minutes ago). They could here Julia still shouting at Junior. April walked into the kitchen and James sat at the table and she sat opposite him. They looked at each other for about a minute then April said "talk".

James, quickly thought of a backup story. He was going out with Kerry at the time so he needed an excuse for that, he also needed an explanation about why he hadn't contacted her. Then he cleared his throat. "Well to be honest April the main reason all that happened is because I moved back to London. I mean when we talked on the phone before I left for Miami I had no intention of leaving you. Then when I heard we were moving to London I thought I would have time to break up with you personally, because I didn't want a long distance relationship and I am sure you didn't either. But it all went tits-up".

April looked at him curiously. "What do you mean"?

James looked at her, "Well you know that the house got raided and your dad was busted". April nodded so James continued. "Well after I saved Junior and your Dad I was pretty much whisked away by the English authorities, and as soon as I got back home Zara and Ewart learned what happened and we moved early so I never got a chance to talk to you".

April nodded her head. For the first time in nearly three years she understood, "But why didn't you just break up by text it would have been better than blanking me, hell I would have understood if you explained"?

James scrambled for an excuse, "Um well I lost my phone in the house in Miami. I don't know if it was nicked or what, but I had no way of getting your number so I couldn't contact you, and my E-mail was wiped clean and I had to change it because the authorities in the USA would have probably liked a word with me".

April nodded, then she asked "so why are you back"?

James smiled slightly. "Well eventually Ewart and Zara kicked me out. I got expelled from three schools and I was always getting arrested for nicking stuff and I got in a few fights. So I ran away to Scotland with my cousin Bruce and got nicked trying to rob a cigarette machine. I served my time and we ended up back down here I am living at the Zoo the shithole".

April smiled slightly, she had heard about that place. Then James asked "can I go"? But April shook her head.

"One more question James, how the hell did you bust out of Dads house in Miami"?

James visibly tensed and April looked at him. "James you ok"?

James nodded. He knew he had to lie, Keith had been convicted of the murder James had commited. "Um I beat one guy up who didn't have a gun and I grabbed a range rover and got outta there".

April looked shocked that he had driven but didn't bring it up. "James I never said this, but thanks, you saved my dad and Junior that night. You might have been a dick to me, but you were braver than most people would have been that night". James smiled and accepted the compliment.

April said nothing more so James got up to leave but as he reached the door April called out, "you friends with Junior again"? He nodded in response. April smiled "Just be careful his mates aren't the most normal of people. I may hate you for blanking me and you did break my heart but I don't want to see you dead just be careful yeah"?

James nodded "sure April you too". As he exited the front door he smiled "that went better than I thought.

Meanwhile inside April was smiling slightly "James Beckett you captured my heart when we were twelve and you damn near did it again".

_A/N: there you go Chapter two. Unless you want me to do Lois or Joanna I wont because I cant really think of a situation. Because with Joanna she knew he had to leave and he said goodbye and he had no reason to see her again. And Lois just dumped him. So yeah this could be the end of this fic_


End file.
